Matchmaker
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Ryo's gorgeous halfsister arrives on the precinct scene, and bored out of her mind, decides to play Matchmaker. Naturally, romance and chaos ensue. RyoDee, BikkyLai, LawOC, DrakeJJ, RoseDiana...just to get started.


Disclaimer: Michiru's mine. Other than that, all not. It sucks. Disclaimers should burn forever.

Yoru: Hello! I hope you all don't mind a few straight pairings, but for one thing I couldn't seem to make Michiru male in my mind, and Rose needs a woman. Seriously. Other than that, all shounen-ai. For the record, Dee and Ryo are already together; Michiru's going for everyone else…(shudder)

Kuronue: RUN!!!

Michiru: Mee-hee-hee-hee…

Ryo MacLean had thought it would be a normal day. He really had.

The usual work this, work that, bathroom break in which Dee barged in and they had a little makeout session on the sink, more work, eat lunch, another hidden makeout session, more work, go home, have sex, sleep.

That kind of day.

In fact, he would have been looking forward to it, since this new kidnapping case was proving impossible to crack and it was giving him a migraine.

Nope.

Right after the second makeout session, she had come in.

"RYO!" The shout made him shove Dee off and turn around. No way…

"Michiru?" he gulped.

There she stood, in all her glory. And she had considerable glory.

Michelle, or Michiru, MacLean was gorgeous, just like her brother. She was about a quarter Japanese, since her mother had been half-Japanese and the father she and Ryo shared had been Caucasian. Her hair was blonde and curly, pulled up into a ponytail, and her eyes were so green they were almost black.

He gaped.

"Michiru, when did you…"

"About an hour ago. I'm being transferred to your unit," she chirped. Dee stood up and held out a hand.

"Aren't we lucky?" he said silkily. Michiru cocked an eyebrow.

"From what I saw, you have no dibs. Don't flirt when you're with my brother."

"BROTHER!?!" Dee shrieked. Ryo smiled disarmingly.

"Sorry. She never came up in conversation. This is my half-sister, Michiru. She's three years younger than me. My dad…got drunk once. Obviously, my mom forgave him and so did I, thus the addition to our family. She's LAPD."

"Was." Michiru came in between them and smirked, "So where's the Commissioner's office? Gotta tell him I've arrived."

"Down the hall and to the left," Ryo said quickly. Michiru pouted.

"You're not going with me?" she asked. Dee snorted.

"No, he's not. The Commish's got a thing for him and I don't think so. Mine."

"Fine." Michiru shrugged and went on her way. Dee stared after her.

"…Damn."

"You're with me," Ryo growled. Dee grabbed him and kissed him possessively.

"Hell yeah I am. Don't worry, dude, I just think she's hot. You're so much hotter, though." He kissed him again, smiling to himself as Ryo melted.

"All right. Promise me you won't hit on her."

"Swear and hope to die, man. Now kiss me."

Michiru knocked on the Commissioner's door, sighing. LAPD was so boring, but this looked so much worse. She would have to find a way to entertain herself.

"Come in." The Commissioner had a deep voice, and Michiru smirked. Had a thing for Ryo, huh? She walked in and saw the eyes of Berkley Rose travel over her. She did bear a stunning resemblance in the face to Ryo.

"You are…?"

"Michelle MacLean, sir. Just in from the LAPD."

"…MacLean? As in…"

"Randy MacLean, who works down the hall, is my older half-brother, sir." She hid her smirk at the barely perceptible widening of Rose's eyes.

"Well. Er. I don't actually know where to put you. Let me check…Ah! We do have someone without a partner." He looked up and attempted to pierce her with his gaze.

"And that would be…?"

"I hope you are good, because the only partner-less person I have is a complete idiot."

"Okay. I'm good."

"His name's Ted. He's the desk next to JJ and Drake, who are to the right in the left corridor in the left wing. His partner just quit on him."

"Oh, how sad. Thanks, bye." She turned to go, "Oh, and one more thing, Commissioner?"

"Yes?"

"I heard you have a thing for my brother. I don't approve. Find someone else to moon over." With that, she left.

"Hi. I'm Michelle." She smiled at the man at the desk, who stared at her, "You're Ted?"

"N…well, who's asking?"

"Ted's new partner. Are you Ted?"

"Yep. Yes, I am." He smiled winningly. Michiru looked at the other desk, which was covered in papers.

"You're going to have to learn not to spread your stuff around so much."

"Sure. Yeah. Anything you need, just…"

"Drake, what are you doing?" an incredibly annoyed voice asked. Michiru turned to find herself looking into baby blue eyes.

"Who are you, moving in on my partner and my turf?" the boy (she couldn't think 'man') asked.

"Um, I'm looking for Ted, but…"

"He's on his lunch break. His desk is over there. I'm Jemmy J, or JJ, and that is not Ted. That is my partner, Drake, being stupid over a girl." He glared at Drake, who grinned weakly. Michiru smiled and patted Drake on the shoulder.

"Nice try."

A cute blonde man came in just then, and went to Ted's desk. Michiru looked at JJ, who rolled his eyes and nodded. She went over.

"Ted?" she ventured. He looked up.

"Yeah?" he replied. She smiled.

"I'm your new partner. Michelle MacLean. Nice to meet you." She smiled wider when she saw his eyes light up.

"Oh!" He stood and held out his hand. She shook it warmly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw JJ yelling at Drake. Jealousy? Couldn't be anything else…

She had just found her entertainment. She was going to play Matchmaker for JJ and Drake.

"Hey, Michiru!" She turned to see Ryo and Dee coming toward her. She waved and disengaged her hand from Ted's, who had been staring at her. Dee glared at JJ, but the other man only shrugged and kept yelling at Drake.

"That's weird," Ted commented. She looked at him.

"What is?"

"Normally JJ would jump Dee, usually resulting in chaos and bruises for everyone." Ted continued to look thoughtfully at JJ, but Michiru's mind wandered.

_I'll just bet he's got a crush on Drake, but Drake seems to be straight-ish. At least, he hit on me. And now JJ's freaking out._

"Michiru?" Ryo was waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked.

"What?"

"You were a little out of it."

"Just thinking. Ryo, did JJ have a crush on Dee?"

"Obsession," Ryo ground out. Michiru fought to keep a straight face.

"Does he now?"

"He calmed down once we got together. Why?" Ryo seemed so clueless. Michiru laughed.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"…We?"


End file.
